The Hunter
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: Lihatlah tanganmu, berlumuran darah. Tapi... darah apakah itu? Atau... darah siapa? Kita berada di sebuah tali yang membentang di atas jurang kegelapan. Sedikit guncangan saja sudah cukup untuk membuat kita jatuh ke dalamnya. Aku, kau dan kakak. siapa di antara kita yang akan duluan mati, ya?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Prolog.**

.

.

.

PROLOG

Ditekan oleh masyarakat,dicaci serta dimaki. Itulah makanan sehari-hari segelintir putra-putri penjahat yang tak lagi berkelas teri.

Padahal ini bukan salah mereka, namun tetap saja predikat sebagai 'Anak Penjahat' tetap menempel pada diri mereka, dan bagaikan tato, label itu tak akan pernah hilang, abadi selamanya. Tapi sebenarnya apa salah mereka?! Bukankah mereka tak dapat memilih oleh siapa mereka dilahirkan?

Kurasa tak ada yang mau menjawabnya, atau mereka tak mau tahu jawabannya.

Tak pernahkan kalian berfikir? Mereka juga manusia! Mereka memiliki hati dan perasaan sama seperti kita! Dan apa hak kita sehingga kita berani menindas mereka?

Dan saat hati serta mata mereka tlah dibutakan oleh kebencian, adakah tempat mereka untuk pulang? Masihkah mereka mau memercayakan perasaan mereka pada kita? Kurasa tidak, itulah alasan mengapa mereka menarik diri dari lingkungan kehidupan manusia, menyepi dan menjauh dari keramaian kota. Namun tak adakah tempat untuk mereka sekedar menghela nafas dan melepas label yang menempel erat pada diri mereka?

Jawabannya ada, setidaknya di sini ada. Sebuah organisasi international yang dibentuk secara rahasia telah membangun sebuah bangunan bak istana tidur salju yang tak terjamah oleh tangan-tangan masyarakat pada umumnya.

Sebuah tempat, jauh di dalam pegunungan, rapat tersembunyi di antara hutan-hutan maha luas yang mengelilinginya. Disanalah putra-putri penjahat kelas kakap yang telah kehilangan keluarga dan kehidupannya dikumpulkan. Di sana mereka hidup normal, sama normalnya dengan anak-anak lain di dunia. Hanya saja…

Mereka terisolir dari dunia luar.

Mereka dikumpulkan dari seluruh dunia dan dibesarkan di sebuah bangunan tua yang terlihat juah lebih mirip kastil hantu dibandingkan rumah, ditambah kenyataan bahwa tak nampak adanya peradaban di dalamnya. Jelas, bukan tempat yang baik untuk membesarkan anak.

Satu-satunya tanda bahwa bangunan ini berada pada abad dua puluh satu adalah kenyataan jika para penghuninya mengenakan jas dan pakaian-pakaian modern di bawah jubah hitam yang selalu mereka kenakan akibat adanya aturan yang tak jelas untuk apa diadakan. Selain itu, jika kau buka jas-jas rapi beberapa di antara mereka, kau akan mendapati dirimu sendiri tengah menatap Glock-17 di sana, tersembunyi dengan aman. Namun keistimewaan inpun hanya berlaku untuk beberapa orang terpilih saja. Dan hanya mereka sajalah yang pernah melihat dunia di luar hutan rimba yang hampir seumur hidup terus mereka tempati.

Apa kau pikir mereka termsuk orang yang beruntung di antara sesamanya?

Kau salah besar! Mereka bukannya beruntung, malah sebaliknya. Mereka adalah orang yang sial. Sangat sial.

Karena mereka berbeda dengan anak-anak lain. Tubuh dan hati mereka sudah ditempa agar sekeras baja dan dibekukan agar sedingin es. Semua hal itu dilakukan semata-mata hanya agar… tak ada lagi rasa bersalah yang mereka rasakan saat ketika tangan mereka dikotori oleh darah, darah manusia. Darah yang mungkin milik anggota keluarga mereka sendiri.

Merekalah orang-orang bayaran yang biasa disebut… The Hunter, Sang Pemburu.

Pemuda-pemuda yang terlatih untuk hidup demi memburu para pelarian dan penjahat yang masih berstatus buronan. Orang-orang yang melakukan pekerjaan sia-sia yang bahkan tak menyebutkan nama mereka. Sedangkan pekerjaan mereka dialihkan atas nama kepolisian atau aparat keamanan suatu negara. Merekalah orang-orang di balik layar keamanan dunia.

Dan tahukah kalian, tak jarang penjahat yang harus mereka buru adalah keluarga atau bahkan orang tua mereka sendiri. Dan dapatkah kalian bayangkan,betapa kerasnya usaha mereka menguatkan diri saat mereka harus menarik pelatuk pistol mereka ke arah orang yang telah membuat mereka ada di dunia ini? Dan tentu saja, tak jarang ada yang kehilangan akal bahkan nyawa mereka saat mereka melakukannya. Bahkan mereka sampai menembakkan Glock mereka ke arah kepala dan dada mereka sendiri saking frustasinya.

Tragis. Sangat tragis, memang.

Namun hanya inilah cara yang mereka ketahui untuk membersihkan status mereka yang telah ternoda oleh orang tua dan keluarga mereka. Atau itulah yang diharapkan para pembimbing mereka agar para Hunter itu percaya.

_Setidaknya dengan menjadi seorang Hunter, aku akan menjadi seorang pembantu pemerintah dan bukan lagi hanya sekedar anak seorang penjahat._ Itulah yang mereka yakini, ketakutan akan penindasan dan perlakuan kejam masyarakat yang terus terpatri di otak mereka menyebabkan perasaan khawatir akan mengalami kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Perasaan seperti itulah yang sejak dulu didoktrinasi dalam pikiran mereka.

Stuktur pendidikan yang diterapkan pada merekapun berbeda dari sekolah-sekolah lain di seluruh dunia. Pendidikan yang diberikan pada mereka dibagi atas tiga tingkat.

_Sekolah muda_, sebutan sopan untuk pendidikan yang diberikan pada kunyuk-kunyuk kecil yang sudah sejak awal terdampar di tempat terkutuk ini. Sekolah ini dimulai sejak usia lima tahun dan berakhir saat usia mereka sepuluh tahun.

Setelah itu, mereka akan memasuki jenjang pendidikan berikutnya. _Sekolah Perantara_, mereka mulai memasuki sekolah ini setelah lulus dari Sekolah Muda dan akan terus di sana selama tiga tahun lamanya. Hingga mereka siap memasuki…

_Sekolah Utama._

Tonggak terkuat akademi ini. Dari tingkatatan inilah para Hunter dipilih. Di sekolah yang berlangsung selama lima tahun inilah para pemuda-pemudi itu diajarkan keterampilan yang sangat berbahaya. Keterampilan menggunakan senjata.

Apa kau heran? Tak percaya?

Percayalah padaku. Karena sekolah ini tak menganut kurikulum dasar sebagaimana sekolah pada umumnya. Kau bertanya alasannya? Tentu saja karena sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah biasa.

Dan nama sekolah ini adalah…

Rose Academi.

Dari pendidikan itulah para murid yang berbakat dipilih dan diseleksi. Hanya anak-anak terbaiklah yang akan menyandang gelar kehormatan sebagai, The Hunter

Dan dari sini jugalah kisah ini dimulai. Dari dua orang pemuda yang telah sial terpilih menjadi hunter. Serta dari adik kembar salah seorang diantara mereka yang tak dapat menjadi Hunter walaupun dia memenuhi kualifikasi hanya karena dia seorang… wanita.

Di hari yang kelam, awan gelap tampak bergulung-gulung menyelimuti gunung-gunung nan menyangga langit seakan ingin segera memanggil pasukan langit yang sudah siap menyerbu bumi. Sementara Sang dewa petir tengah melempar-lempar pusakanya membelah langit walau tetes pertama tak jua menyentuh bumi, angin-angin besar mulai bergulung menerbangkan segala sesuatu yang menghalangnya.

Tampaklah di jendela sempit di ujung salah satu menara kastil sebuah cahaya suram menari-nari di dalam lentera yang tengah dipegang oleh sesosok berjubah malam. Warna gelap jubah itu tampak mulai melambai-lambai mengikuti belaian angin yang menyapunya. Sayang, wajah sosok itu tak tampak tertutup bayang-bayang hitam jubahnya. Cahaya lenterapun membuat sesosok itu tampak angker dan menyeramkan. Bagai sang maut yang siap menerkam.

Angin meraung keras seakan ingin membangunkan hutan rimba yang tengah tertidur, melambungkan debu dan dedaunan lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Angin itu mematikan api kecil yang menari dalam lentera dan meniup terbang tudung jubah orang yang mengenakannya. Walau begitu kegelapan malam yang tak dinaungi cahaya lembut dari Diana dan para punggawanya sama sekali tak membantu menampakkan wajah sosok itu walau saat itu telah tak ada bayangan jubah yang menaunginya.

Petir menggelegar, cahayanya menampakkan sosok wajah orang itu. Kulit yang berwarna kuning kecoklatan yang membingkai sepasang batu sapphire seindah langit musim panas, surai-surai panjang berwarna pirang dengan model twintail panjang dan lembut, bibir tipis berwarna merh lembut serta wajah mungil yang melengkapi wajah ayunya.

Seorang gadislah yang berdiri di ujung menara tersebut.

Dari sinilah kisah ini dimulai.

Dari Uzumaki Naruko yang berdiri di ujung menara kastil.

**Prolog end**


	2. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruko berdiri di ujung menara kastil.

Iris biru bak azurittenya berusaha menembus pekatnya kegelapan malam, mencoba mencari-cari sebuah mobil yang sedang membawa kakak kembarnya ke Negara entah di mana untuk menjalankan misi yang tengah diembannya. Ia mendesah, meski ia tahu bahwa kakaknya sama sekali tak menyukai kewajiban yang dibebankan padanya, gadis itu tetap saja tak dapat menahan perasaan iri yang membuncah di hati sanubarinya. Gairah untuk melihat dunia luar yang jauh lebih luas dari sekedar hutan lebat dan kastil tua yang telah menjadi pemandangannya sehari-hari telah menguasai dirinya.

Bukannya ia tak tahu, hanya saja ia tak ingin tahu. Ia tak ingin menyadari bahwa jaminan yang diberikan untuk melihat dunia luar adalah nyawa. Tak sedikit Hunter yang tak kembali setelah menjalankan misi, dan lebih parah lagi, jika mereka pulang hanya menyisakan jasad yang rusak tanpa ada nyawa di dalamnya, hanya menunggu pemakaman untuknya yang akan dilakukan di malam buta diantara akar-akar pohon yang umurnya telah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali lipat dari umur mereka sendiri.

Tentu saja Naruko tak ingin kakaknya mengalami hal semacam itu.

Dia mengerang saat mengingat kakaknya yang hanya berselisih tiga jam saja dengan dirinya. Uzumaki Naruto, dialah orang yang telah membuatnya dapat bertahan dari kerasnya sikap masyarakat pada mereka delapan tahun lalu, sebelum mereka diasingkan di Rose Academi ini.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan. "Di sini tak ada agama, semua di sini adalah Atheis, namun walaupun b egitu aku tetap berdoa. Entah pada siapa aku berdoa, aku tak tahu, karena memang tak ada yang pernah memberitahu diriku. Namun, kumohon… suatu saat nanti, saat pagi menjelang dan sang surya mulai bangkit dari penidurannya, bawa kembali dia yang tersayang. Bangunkanlah dia dari mimpi buruknya. Hapuskanlah semua dosa yang telah ia lakukan dan bersihkanlah dirinya dari rasa bersalah yang terus menghantui."

Ditatapnya wajah sang bulan, lalu Naruko mengenakan kembali jubah hitamnya. Dan saat petir kembali menggelegar untuk kedua kalinya, telah tak ada siapapun di jendela ujung menara.

.

.

.

Naruto melompat dari lantai tiga sebuah gedung tua yang umurnya kira-kira setengah abad lamanya. Targetnya kali ini sudah melarikan diri hingga keluar dari gedung, dan dia harus mengejarnya. Memang masih ada jalan lain yang lebih baik, lewat lift atau tangga misalnya. Namun seperti yang selalu dikatakan adik perempuannya, Naruko. 'Kapan sampainya kalau lewat tangga?!'

Dia tersenyum kecil saat mengingatnya. Mungkin dia tak akan pernah bisa lagi mendengar kata-kata itu.

Kakinya menapak di lantai beton yang terhampar di lapangan parkir yang sudah sejak satu dasawarsa lalu tak lagi ada yang menggunakan. Rasa nyeri yang menyerang persendian saat menahan berat tubuhnya, ia acuhkan.

Pemuda itu merogoh jas hitam yang dikenakannya, mengeluarkan sebuah magnum kecil yang terasa pas di genggaman tangan. Sedetik kemuadian dia berlari tanpa suara, mengejar sang target yang kini sudah kian menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatan.

Di sini dialah seorang eksekutor. Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah mengakhiri rentetan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang telah dilakukan oleh pria itu.

Ia melihat sang target tengah tersudut di ujung sebuah gang buntu, dan satu-satunya jalan keluar yang tersisa hanyalah tempat di mana Naruto berdiri sambil mengarahkan magnumnya tepat ke jantung pembunuh itu.

"Tembakanku belum pernah meleset." Kata Naruto dengan nada dingin. "Saat kau berhadapan denganku, itulah saat kau mati. Kau tahu?"

Pria berambut keperakan itu tampak gemetaran sesaat, perlahan dia mengangkat kedua tangannya hingga sejajar dengan bahu. Sebuah isyarat universal untuk menyerah. "Tunggu dulu bung, tampaknya ada sedikit kesalahan di sini." Ia mencoba mengecoh Naruto.

"Mason Delacroix, kode nama dunia hitam, 'Hidan'. Pembunuh ulung yang telah membunuh empat kepala negara, dua belas pejabat pemerintah dan turut berperan dalam puluhan pembunuhan lain." Dengan tenangnya Naruto berkata. "Tak ada yang salah. Satu-satunya kesalahan di sini hanyalah keberadaanmu! Dan tenang saja, kesalahan itupun akan kuperbaiki."

Dia melangkah dengan pelan ke arah pria dengan rambut keperakan itu bagaikan seekor macam yang berjalan mendekati seekor anak rusa malang yang kakinya terluka, siap menerkam mangsanya. Yakin akan keadaan mangsanya yang tak berdaya.

Dan itulah kesalahannya.

Saat jaraknya dengan pria itu hanya berkisar dua meter lagi, tanpa terduga Mason mengeluarkan sebuah belati dengan panjang sekitar tiga puluh senti, secepat kilat dia menyabetkan belati itu ke arah Naruto dengan membabi buta, seakan nyawanya bergantung pada keahliannya memainkan belati itu, dan memang itulah kenyataannya.

Sayang, Mason tak dapat mengenai titik vital Naruto. Mungkin karena kepiawaian remaja itu dalam menghindar atau karena serangan Mason yang tak terarah dan seakan hanya sekedar perlawanan terakhir yang dilakukannya atas dasar keputus asaan. Walau begitu, tetap saja serangan itu membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan, darah segar segera saja mengalir keluar dari lengan kirinya yang terkena sabetan belati Mason.

Dia mengerang sedikit saat dirasanya luka itu cukup dalam. Tentu saja, luka itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat fatal untuk si pirang ini. Sudah banyak luka yang jauh lebih parah yang pernah bersarang di tubuhnya. Ia berdecak.

Siapa yang menduga kalau anak rusa memiliki belati?

Dihajarnya kepala pria itu dengan kakinya, lalu dengan tangan yang tak terluka, dia memukul telak dada pria itu dengan pistolnya. Mason terpelanting ke belakang, belatinya terlepas dari genggaman. Tanpa ragu, Naruto melepaskan dua tembakan sekaligus pada pistolnya.

Satu tempakan tepat mengenai dada kiri pria berkebangsaan prancis itu, bahkan sampai menembus punggungnya dan sedikit memberi goresan pada lantai beton di belakangnya yang sudah terhias oleh ceceran darah.

Sedang satu tembakan yang lain bersarang di otak pria itu.

Dengan tubuh berlumurkan darah dan kepala yang sudah setengah pecah. Mason Delacroix memberikan igauan kematiannya.

"Maafkan aku, Amarante. Aku tak dapat membawa Iolanthe kembali padamu…"

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat dia ucapkan.

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Iolanthe Delacroix…" gumamnya menyebut nama gadis yang terakhir diucapkan oleh Mason. Dalam bayangannya tergambar wajah lembut milik sahabat adiknya yang memiliki warna mata lavender pucat. "Aku telah membunuh ayahmu, Io. Maaf." Katanya sambil melepaskan setetes air yang telah ditahannya sedari tadi dari sudut mata. "Maaf…"

Entah mengapa luka di lengannya makin terasa perih.

Dan dia mulai berharap jika dia akan mati saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Rambut berwarna raven sempurna, mata gelap bagaikan malam tak berbintang dan kulit putih pucat mulus yang telah menelan semua bekas luka yang telah dihadapkan padanya. Paras tampan dan tubuh atletis ringan yang telah menjadi kebanggaan. Itulah gambaran sempurna dari Michael Mckenzie, pemuda tampan yang menjadi dambaan para gadis di Rose Academi. Namun mereka harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa hati Hunter ini telah terpikat pada seorang gadis rupawan bernama Uzumaki Naruko.

Pagi ini dia tengah berbaring di ranjangnya yang berada dalam sebuah kamar mewah berukuran besar yang merupakan hak khusus bagi para Hunter. Kelambu-kelambu berwarna kelabu bergerak-gerak tertiup angin musim gugur yang menerobos diantara celah-celah jendela yang terbuka.

"Michael!" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara lirih.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, diliriknya jendela kamar yang sudah setengah terbuka. "Kau nakal sekali, Naruko. Bukankah para gadis dilarang datang ke asrama pria. Apalagi dengan cara memanjat hingga lantai tiga."

Namun gadis yang tengah menjengukkan kepalanya itu hanya tertawa saja mendengar nasehat dari sang kekasih. "Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu saja. Kudengar dari Ilse kau terluka cukup parah setelah kembali dari misi. Aku cemas."

Michael menggeram sedikit. 'Akan kubunuh kau, Ilse.' Katanya dalam hati sambil mengingat sahabat ceweknya sekaligus satu-satunya murid yang diperbolehkan untuk merawat para Hunter yang terluka. "Ilse, terlalu banyak bicara."

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengangguk pelan, lalu ditarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar Michael tanpa meminta persetujuannya. "Yah, alasan sebenarnya aku datang karena aku cemburu. Siapa tahu sebenarnya kau diam-diam menjalin cinta dengan gadis itu dibelakangku." Katanya sambil duduk di samping Michael.

"Terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Cesara Diaz membuat otakmu cepat berkarat, Naruko."

Naruko hanya tertawa sambil membelai lembut rambut kekasihnya. "Cesara adalah calon perawat Hunter, kalau kau ingin tahu." Dia memainkan rambut raven kekasihnya sambil menggoda. "Dia cukup cantik dan rambut pirang pasirnya juga indah. Kau pasti senang jika dirawat seseorang secantik dia kan?"

Michael membalas senyum kekasihnya, "Aku baru memikirkan ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau juga menjalani pelatihan sebagai perawat. Kurasa aku tak akan keberatan jika au yang merawatku."

"Kurasa kau ingin aku meracunimu. Ayolah Michael, kau kan yang paling tahu kalau aku sama sekali tak bisa soal dunia medis! Lagipula Signora Allegra Berlusconi tak akan pernah mengijinkanku masuk lagi ke kalasnya sejak aku membuat babi kesayangnnya menjadi mumi."

"Jadi apa alasannya hingga kau marah, Naruko?"

Naruko terdiam sejanak. "Kurasa baik Ilse ataupun Cesara, keduanya menaruh hati padamu…"

Michael mengulurkan tangannya menarik wajah Narko agar mendekat padanya. "Harus kukatakan berapa kali? Aku mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya, Naruko. Tak ada yang lainnya dan takkan pernah ada."

Naruko tersenyum puas. Didekatkannya bibir ranum berwarna merah muda itu ke bibir pucat Michael, dan…

"Hei Michael! Aku bawakan bubur dan obat… KYAAA! MAAF!" Ilse masuk tiba-tiba ke kamar Michael tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu dan harus mendapati pemandangan klasik diadapannya. Dua orang yang hendak berciuman. Dan tentu saja, gadis itu segera menghilangkan sosoknya kembali ke balik sepasang daun pintu raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu ek tua.

Sayang ciuman itu batal karena kehadirannya.

Naruko menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pelan. "Aku harus pergi, Michael. Nii-chan kembali sore ini, aku ingin menjemputnya. Kuharap besok kau sudah masuk sekolah. Sampai jumpa Michael, Aishiteru! Ja!"

Michael hanya dapat mengangguk tak mengerti pada beberapa kosakata bahasa Jepang yang digunakan kekasihnya. Lalu dia menggeram sedikit mengingat suatu hal lain. "Ilse Meyer… aku pasti akan membunuhmu…"

.

.

.

TBC

Catatan:

*para tokoh

Michael Mckenzie: Sasuke Uchiha(Amerika)

Ilse Meyer: Haruno Sakura (Jerman)

Cesara Diaz Garcia Vazces: Yamanaka Ino (Spanyol)

Allegra Berlusconi: Tsunade (Italia)

Iolanthe Delacroix: Hyuga Hinata (Prancis)

*Suku kata

Signora: Nyonya (Italia)


	3. Chapter 2

Naruko tertawa ceria dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang berwarna tak putih gadis-gadis Eropa. Gadis mana yang tak bahagia setelah mendengar perkataan cinta dari pemuda yang dicintainya. Sepintas Naruko merasa dirinya tak berbeda dengan gadis belia lainnya, namun kenyataan pahit datang menghampirinya.

Tak ada gadis belia lain yang menghawatirkan kekasihnya akan terbunuh saat melakukan misi berbahaya.

Langkah-langkah lebar gadis itu semakin memendek saat melihat kakak kembarnya yang baru saja kembali dari misinya tampak digotong beberapa ahli medis sekolah, lambungnya dengan cepat terasa asam.

"NII-CHAN!" teriaknya sambil berlari mendekati kakak kembarnya. "Apa yang terjadi?! Apa lukanya parah?!" dia bertanya dengan nada tinggi saat dilihatnya jas yang membalut tubuh kakaknya sudah dipenuhi genangan darah yang meresap. Bau anyir segera menyerbu indra penciumannya, tidak salah lagi, ini darah Naruto.

"Cuma luka kecil." Jawab si pirang jabrik itu sambil memamerkan senyum lima jari yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir Naru-chan." Tambahnya.

"Ya, luka kecil. Sebuah sayatan sedalam tiga centi dan sepanjang dua puluh dua centi di lengan kiri memang sebuah luka kecil." Seorang gadis berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun berkomentar sinis, rambut coklat pendeknya sedikit menutupi wajah manis miliknya saat gadis bernamakan Angevin Malverick itu membalut lengan Naruto dengan perban panjang. "Setelah ini datanglah ke ruang perawatan. Kau harus menjahit luka itu sebelum terinfeksi."

"Haruskah?" tanya si pirang itu malas.

"Harus." Balas Angevin tak kalah keras kepalanya, "Atau kau ingin aku memanggilkan Signora Berlusconi untuk mengurusmu?"

Naruto menelan ludah terpaksa, daripada harus dirawat oleh nenek pirang galak itu dia pasti lebih senang berhadapan dengan pembunuh berantai gila. "Aku akan datang. Pasti." Katanya yakin. Dia membuang muka sambil menggerutu pelan, menyesali kecerobohannya karena sampai terluka segala. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok gadis dengan rambut berwarna Indigo indah sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah khawatir,

Jika biasanya dia akan senang saat momen itu terjadi, kali ini dia hanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya saja. Tak ingin menatap langsung iris lavender gadis prancis itu.

"Naruto, êtes-vous d'accord? " tanyanya sambil mengamati tubuh pemuda yang walau dalam keadaan sakit tetap terlihat tinggi di hadapannya. Tangannya meraba pelan perban yang membalut lengan Naruto dengan perasaan sayang. "Sebenarnya siapa yang kau hadapi, Naruto. Pourquoi te caches-tu de moi?"

"Tak ada apapun, Iolanthe." Jawab pemuda itu sambil membuang wajah. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk menatap Angevin saja. "Aku akan ke ruang perawatan sekarang saja, Angevin. Kurasa lukaku sudah menimbulkan nanah."

Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya memutar matanya saja, tak mengerti akan keadaan sepasang kekasih di hadapannya, "Kurasa belum separah itu. Tapi terserah kau saja." Kata gadis itu sambil memapah Naruto menjauh.

Iolanthe tampak sedikit syok atas perlakuan Naruto yang acuh tak acuh padanya. "Naruko, ce qui est de ma faute?" tanyanya pada gadis yang memiliki fisik persisi dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku tak tahu, Io. Tapi pasti ada hubungannya dengan misi kemarin." Jawabnya tak peduli, namun saat dilihatnya wajah Iolanthe mulai memucat menandakan bahwa dalam benak gadis itu mulai berkecamuk berbagai macam kemungkinan, Naruko menyesali jawabannya. "Mungkin dia hanya kecapaian saja. Istirahat semalam penuh pasti akan membuatnya segar seperti biasa." Tambahnya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

Iolanthe mengangguk. 'Pasti bukan itu, pasti ada yang lain. Mais quoi?'

.

.

.

"Pasti Nii-chan cerita padamu kan, Michael. Sekarang jelaskan padaku!" tuntut Naruko pada pemuda yang pagi ini tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau di pagi hari harusnya kau berkata 'Selamat pagi.' Atau 'Apa kabarmu?" balas pemmuda itu dingin.

"Ayolah Michael, aku tak tega melihat Io meratap sepanjang sore. Dia tampak terpukul sekali." Rengeknya sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan kekasihnya sambil memasang Puppy eyes yang selalu bisa meluruhkan dinding es yang dibangun seorang Michael Mckenzie.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada kakakmu untuk tak mengatakannya."

Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Io untuk menanyakannya padamu." Dusta gadis itu.

"Kau sudah menanyakannya. Jadi kau sudah memenuhi janjimu walaupun aku tak menjawabnya kan?"

"Anata wa totemo meiwaku shite iru!" teriak gadis itu marah. Dicubitnya lengan Michael gemas. "Aku juga mencemaskan Nii-chan, dia bersikap aneh sekali sejak pulang kemarin. Dia bahkan tak menyentuh ramen yang kubuatkan kemarin malam. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Io kan?" katanya cepat.

Pertahanan Michael melemah, "Kau benar. Ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Delacroix." Katanya singkat.

"Kalau begitu apa?!"

"…"

"Michael, kumohon katakan padaku… aku tak mau hubungan Nii-chan dan Io semudah ini berakhir." Katanya sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah mulai memucat. Dia membutuhkan kakaknya dan Io untuk meyakinkannya bahwa cinta adalah hal yang bisa diterima di sekolah laknat ini. Dia membutuhkan mereka untuk meyakinkannya bahwa hubungannya dengan Michael bukanlah sesuatu yang salah.

Pertahanan Michael runtuh seketika. Dipeluknya pundak gadis Jepang itu dengan lembut berusaha menenangkannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Butuh keberanian untuk mengatakan hal yang diminta Naruko. "Target Naruto yang terakhir adalah…"

"…Ayah kandung Iolanthe Delacroix."

.

.

.

Naruko menatap langit senja dengan perasaan kacau. Kata-kata Michael terbayang-bayang di otaknya.

**FLASH BACK**

"Target Naruto yang terakhir adalah…ayah kandung Iolanthe Delacroix."

"APA?!" jerit Naruko tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin! Nii-chan pasti menolak jika diberi misi seperti itu! Dia tak mungkin menerimanya! Dia tak mungkin melakukannya!"

Michael menghela nafas panjang, kesedihan tergurat jelas di wajah tampannya. "Tapi kenyataannya kami tak memiliki hak untuk menolak. Kami harus menerima semua misi yang diberikan pada kami."

Naruko mengangguk pelan. Dia mengerti. Sangat mengerti malah. Baik kakaknya taupun kekasihnya adalah Hunter. Nyawa mereka selalu terancam. Sang maut selalu mengikut mereka dimanapun mereka berada, dia berkuda di belakang mobil yang akan membawa Hunter menjalankan misinya, dia melayang di samping Hellicopter saat para Hunter di dalamnya. Dia bahkan mengendap-endap di belakang mereka saat mereka berjalan di lorong-lorong gelap Rose Academi. Siap menjerat leher mereka dengan sabit raksasa yang selalu dibawanya.

"Nii-chan…saat ini pasti hatinya hancur. Dia telah membunuh calon mertuanya… kasihan Nii-chan." Gadis itu bergumam lirih sambil mencengkram dada kirinya yang mendadak terasa perih, perasaan kakaknya pasti lebih sakit daripada ini, batinnya miris. "Michael, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Nii-chan?" dia bertanya.

"Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan adalah berpura-pura tidak tahu." Pemuda itu menjawab. "Bersikaplah seperti biasa, jangan tunjukkan kalau kau tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Dengan cara itulah kita membangun hatinya lagi."

Naruko menganngguk, "Ya, aku mengerti."

**FLASH BACK END**

Langit sore yang berwarna lembayung membuatnya teringat pada Iolanthe. Mungkin karena memang itulah arti namanya. Dia meneteskan air mata saat berusaha menyelami perasaannya, perasaan kakaknya, Iolanthe dan tentu saja Michael.

"Jika aku harus membunuh orang yang disayangi Michael… apa dia akan membenciku ya…?" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Dipejamkannya mata Azuritte indahnya. Gejolak di hatinya serasa menggerogoti dan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Dia ingin menjerit dan memaki sekaligus pada Tuhan yang telah menjebak mereka dalam lingkaran setan. Kenapa mereka harus bertemu di sekolah ini? Mengapa tak di dunia luar sana? Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi pada mereka? Memangnya apa salah mereka?

Tanpa sadar matanya terpejam dan kesadaraannya berangsur menyebrang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang model Twintail tampak tengah bergembira berjalan-jalan di sebuah kota besar yang namanya sudah tersohor di seluruh dunia, New York. Seorang wanita berambut semerah darah datang menghampirinya dan menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"Jangan sampai tersesat. Kota ini sangat luas, Naruko." Kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, Kaasan!" jawabnya riang.

"Naru-chan, kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil!" ejek kakak kembar sang gadis itu sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Kau seperti belum pernah lihat kota besar saja! Benar-benar menggelikan!" tambahnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Naruko itu hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Aku bukan orang jenius seperti Nii-chan yang bisa pergi ke macam-macam kota karena pertukaran pelajar. Ini kan pertama kalinya aku pergi keluar dari Jepang yang membosankan, wajar jika aku senang kan?"

Pria berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengannya tersenyum pelan sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naruko penuh sayang. "Kata siapa Naru-chan tidak jenius? Naru-chan sama jeniusnya dengan Naruto-kun hanya saja itu belum tampak."

"Ya, Tousan." Jawab gadis itu masam. "Tapi kapan kejeniusanku akan muncul seperti kata Tousan? Usiaku sudah tujuh belas tahun, tapi rasanya otakku tetap tak berkembang." Rengeknya pelan.

"Suatu saat pasti akan terlihat, Naru-chan."

"Tapi kapan?"

Pria itu tampak tersenyum pelan. "Kurasa sebentar lagi, saat itu semua orang pasti akan menyanjungkan namamu Uzumaki Naruko."

"Ya!"

Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Itu masih akan makan waktu. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah… BELANJA!" teriaknya tak kalah heboh dengan putrinya. "Lihat Naru-chan! Di sana ada butik terkenal asal Prancis! La Etoile, ayo ke sana!" teriak wanita itu sambil menyeret Naruko masuk ke dalam toko yang dilihatnya.

"Buat apa ke New York kalau akhirnya belanja di Butik Prancis juga?" keluh Naruto, namun dia tetap mengikuti dua orang wanita itu masuk ke Toko La Etoile.

Dengan seribu saran dari ibunya, Naruko menjajal ratusan baju-baju barat yang puluhan di antaranya bahkan tak mungkin dipakai di negri sakura. Saat dia melirik ke arah kakaknya mencoba meminta bantuan untuk menghalau penyakit Shoping Holic ibunya kambuh lagi, dia melihat pemuda itu tengah mengobrol akrab dengan seorang gadis berambut Indigo yang tampaknya sedang kerja sambilan di sana.

'Dasar Nii-chan, nggak di Jepang, nggak di Amerika, sifat playboy-nya masih aja berjaya.' Cibir gadis itu dalam hati. Saat dia berbalik untuk mengganti pakaian yang dipakainya, tanpa sengaja gadis itu menabrak punggung seseorang."

"Ittai!" keluhnya saat hidungnya yang tak terlalu mancung terasa sedikit nyeri. Dan saat dia mendongak mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah mencelakakan hidungnya, wajahnya merona. "Go…gomen nasai…" gumamnya tak sadar saat menatap wajah tampan pria dihadapannya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "What did you say? Can you speak English?" tanyanya.

"Y…Yes" jawab gadis itu grogi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. "Are you from Asia? What is your name?"

"Yes. My name is Uzumaki Naruko." Jawab gadis itu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat berwarna rubi yang merayapi pipinya.

"Hm, its a beautiful name. Introduce, I'm Michael Mckenzie. Nice to meet you, Naruko." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang berwarna seputih salju.

"Nice to meet you too, Michael."

.

.

.

"Naru-chan, bangun! Kau bisa masuk angin kalau nekad tidur di sini." Tegur Naruto sambil menggoncang pelan tubuh mungil adik kembarnya.

"Hm…Naru-nii, aku di mana?" gumam gadis itu masih dengan setengah mengigau.

"Di halaman belakang Academi." Jawab Naruto sambil duduk di samping adiknya. "Tumben kau seceroboh ini, bagaimana jika kau diserang cowok lain?" tanyanya sambil mengambil sejumput rumput yang menempel di rambut pirang adiknya.

"Michael pasti marah kalau itu sampai terjadi." Katanya sambil mengusap mata pelan, ditatapnya langit yang sudah mulai berwarna kehitaman, entah kemana perginya warna lembayung lembut yang tadi memayungi dunia. Sebuah kekecewaan tampak tercermin di mata azurittenya "Ternyata itu hanya mimpi." Dia bergumam.

"Pasti mimpi yang indah ya?"

"Begitulah." Jawab gadis itu murung. "Bisa dibilang itu adalah impianku."

"Impian ya…" pemuda itu ikut bergumam. "Kalau impian, aku juga punya." Cerita pemuda itu.

"Pasti impian Nii-chan adalah menikah dengan Io dan membangun keluarga bahagia dengan banyak anak yang tampan dan cantik kan?" tebak Naruko asal.

"Itu juga." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa lebar, lalu dia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi impianku yang terbesar adalah aku ingin hidup normal, bersamamu, Kaasan dan Tousan." Katanya sedih. "Yah itu tinggal mimpi khayalan saja sih, Tousan kan sudah meninggal."

Naruko ikut terdiam, "Itu juga impianku."

Mereka menikmati hening yang datang menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Lalu saat dirasakannya bintang-bintang mulai merambat naik dia menggenggam tangan adik kembarnya sambil menariknya agar berdiri.

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama, udara malam tak akan baik untuk kita." Gumam Naruto. Naruko hanya mengikutinya saja.

.

.

.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Michael dengan nada cemburu.

Naruko tertawa singkat, "Tak perlu khawatir Mr Mckenzie. Kami bukanlah inses, dan kau tahu itu kan?"

"Hn."

Dua orang Uzumaki dan seorang Mckenzie berjalan beriringan di sepanjang lorong asrama Rose Academi yang remang-remang, satu-satunya pencahayaan yag membantu mereka menatap depan adalah dari obor-obor yang dinyalakan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Jangan tanya soal listrik di sini. Kau bahkan tak dapat menemukan sebatang pensilpun di sini, hanya ada beberapa pena kuno yang tampaknya berasal dari Abad pertengahan.

"Menurut kalian apa makan malam hari ini. Entah mengapa aku lagi ingin makan Ramen malam ini."

"Tidak mungkin ada kan?"

"Huh, siapa yang menolak ramen buatanku kemarin coba?"

"Soalnya siapa tahu di dalam ramen itu ada racun atau semacamnya, sih. Jadi malas makannya. hahaha"

"Apa?! Nii-chan kejam sekali! Aku tahu aku tak terlalu pandai memasak, tapi itu kejam sekali!"

"Hahaha."

Percakapan yang terdengar biasa saja, tak ada maksud tersembunyi. Sangat normal.

Tiba-tiba…

BRUK!

"Ittai!" keluh Naruko saat dirasakan hidungnya menabrak sesuatu, atau seseorang. Dia mendongak mencoba melihat siapa korban yang telah ditrabaknya, dalam remang-remang cahaya obor dapat dilihatnya mata berwarna merah tajam dan rambut berwarna hitam gelap. Bulu kuduknya meremang, wajahnya memucat. "Go…gomen…" katanya ketakutan.

"Hati-hati saat melangkah, Miss Uzumaki." Tegur orang itu dengan suara dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Mr Lincoln…" gumam gadis itu dengan suara gemetar.

Namun orang itu tak memedulikannya, dilihatnya Michael yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu. "Mr Mckenzie, aku punya misi untukmu."

Naruko hanya dapat menatap mata kekasihnya memohon agar dia menolak, namun Michael hanya membuang muka, "Baik." Katanya sambil mengikuti Mr Lincoln menjauh dari si kembar Uzumaki.

Naruto menepuk pundak adiknya. "Sudahlah, dia orang yang kuat, aku yakin dia tak akan kenapa-napa." Hiburnya.

"Ya." Jawab Naruko pendek.

Andai saja Naruto melihat apa yang dilihat Naruko, andai saja dia melihat… sang maut mengendap-endap di belakang Michael, andai saja… andai saja…

.

.

.

**TBC **

Catatan:

*para tokoh

Angevin Malverick: Suzune (Prancis)

John Lincoln: coba tebak, siapa hayo… (Amerika)

*suku kata

êtes-vous d'accord? : apakah kamu baik-baik saja? (French)

Pourquoi te caches-tu de moi?: mengapa kau menyembunyikan itu dariku? (French)

ce qui est de ma faute?: Apa salahku? (French)

Mais quoi?: tapi apa? (French)

Anata wa totemo meiwaku shite iru!: Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! (Japanese)

Yang lainnya nggak perlu diartikan, kan?


	4. Chapter 3

Naruko mondar-mandir di kamar asrama yang ditempatinya dengan tiga gadis lain dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Ternyata memang benar, banyak narapidana yang kabur akhir-akhir ini. Apa menurut kalian ini suatu konspirasi kejahatan international?" tanya gadis itu pada teman-temannya yang ssedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tanpa memedulikan Naruko yang terus bergerak gelisah.

"Yup, hampir setiap malam selalu ada Hunter yang dikirim keluar. Dan setahuku sudah dua orang yang tak kembali." Timpal Ilse sambil menyisir rambut merah muda pendeknya.

Naruko mendesah, "Kabar yang menyenangkan." Gerutunya pendek.

"Ja-jangan khawatir, Naruko. Kata Na-naruto, Mckenzie a-adalah salah satu Hunter terkuat yang ki-kita miliki…" Iolanthe menimpali sambil membawakan senampan macaroon cake dengan berbagai rasa yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Naruko melirik sedikit ke arah kekasih kakaknya itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia tahu bahwa gadis Prancis itu juga memiliki perasaan khawatir yang sama dengannya. Lalu dengan nada menggoda dia berkata, "Nii-chan suka rasa ramen, tapi berhubung di prancis tak ada ramen kurasa rasa coklat adalah pilihan yang bagus, Io."

Gadis bermata bulan itu merona mendengarnya, "A…aku berniat memberikan ini padanya besok pagi…"

"Au! Kau manis sekali, Io. Pantas saja _sol que cae__en amor__con usted._" Goda Cesara sambil menyenggol pinggang ramping Iolanthe dengan pinggulnya. Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata senada dengan Naruko itu mengambil satu buah macaroon dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Lagipula masakanmu tak banyak mengandung kolesterol, _Bueno_, Io."

"_Me…merci…_"

"Kenapa tak kau antarkan sekarang saja, Io?" tanya Naruko sambil menyeret Cesara menjauh dari Iolanthe sebelum gadis berkebangsaan Spanyol itu melahap semua macaroon yang tersedia, "Nii-chan pasti senang sekali. Dia tak makan banyak tadi, pasti perutnya keroncongan sekarang."

"Ta-tapi ini su-sudah malam, kita tak di-diizinkan untuk keluar malam hari, _droit_?"

"Kau terlalu polos, Io. Semua gadis sudah pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Walau tak sebanyak Naruko." Ilse mengedipkan matanya pada Naruko sambil tersenyum menggoda, "Michael Mckenzie pasti pemuda paling bahagia di sekolah ini, atau jangan-jangan dia sudah menjadi 'pria'?" tambahnya iseng.

"Kalau itu terjadi, Nii-chan pasti sudah membunuh Michael sekarang." Gerutu Naruko pendek, lalu dialihkannya pandangannya pada Io yang masih terlihat bimbang. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu sekarang. Sekalian."

"Sekalian? Tunggu Naruko! Jangan bilang kau mau ke menara itu lagi!" cegah Ilse sambil menyambar lengan sahabatnya, Signora Berlusconi sudah curiga, mulai malam ini dia menggerendel pintu masuknya dengan banyak sekali gembok. Percuma kau ke sana!"

Tenko sudah membulatkan tekad, perasaannya terasa tidak tenang malam ini, disambarnya jubah hitam miliknya dan dikenakannya di atas tubuhnya. "Aku tetap akan pergi, Ilse." Katanya sambil melambaikan sehelai kawat tipis dengan pisau serba guna miliknya. "Untuk apa punya kemampuan jika tak digunakan." Tambahnya sambil memasang senyum iblis di wajahnya. "Kau ikut, Io?"

Gadis bermata bulan itu tampak ragu sejenak, namun disambarnya juga jubah hitam miliknya. "_O…oui_!"

Kedua gadis itu lenyap dari pandangan setelah melewati pintu kayu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan lorong asrama wanita.

Ilse dan Cesara hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "_D__as ist, was passiert, wenn ein Mädchen verliebt_." Gumam Ilse dalam bahasa ibunya.

"_Si_."

.

.

.

Naruko melambaikan tangannya pada Io yang dengan gugup menyelinap melalui pintu belakang asrama Hunter sentara dia mengendap-endap pelan menuju menara favoritnya sejak dulu. Ternyata kata-kata Ilse tak salah, dilihatnya beberapa guru termasuk Signora Berlusconi tampak berpatroli di sekitar sana.

Dia menggeram sedikit, tampaknya dia harus membatalkan rencananya mengawasi Micahel malam ini. Dengan terpaksa, dia memutar balik tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kamar asramanya yang mewah. Dan dia sudah akan melakukan hal itu jika saja sebuah peti kayu berwarna sehitam malam tak tertangkap matanya.

Di samping peti itu dilihatnya sosok seorang pemuda yang sudah akrab baginya berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. "Sorry, Naruko. Sorry, Naruto. I gotta go…" gumam pemuda itu sambil berjongkok di tepi peti berwarna hitam tersebut dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di sana.

Naruko terdiam sejenak, "Mi…Michael…" gumamnya lirih menyebut nama pemuda itu. Sebuah perasaan takut kembali bersarang di hatinya. 'Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi di sini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Iolanthe berjalan memasuki lorong-lorong asrama yang dikhususkan untuk Hunter dengan perasaan cemas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia datang ke tempat ini, namun ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke sini pada malam hari sendirian.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya sambil menggenggam kotak berisi macaroon yang dibuatnya erat-erat. Sambil terus mencoba menjaga agar suara langkah kakinya tak bergema di lorong-lorong sempit bercahayakan lentera itu, gadis itu menggumamkan berbagai macam doa yang dulu dipelajarinya saat masih belia di gereja Prancis.

Namun ternyata hidup bertahun-tahun tanpa mengenal agama telah membuatnya tak bisa lagi mengingat kedamaian yang dulu pernah dirasakannya saat menghadap sag pencipta alam semesta.

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat menemukan sebuah pintu yang sudah dia hafal, pintu dari batang kayu Oak yang terkenal akan kemagisannya. Di bagian depan pintu itu terukir gambar seorang panglima yang tengah membumi hanguskan sebuah kota dengan latar belakang gambar kuda kayu raksasa, jika kau mengamati gambar itu pada siang hari, kau akan menemukan dirimu sedang menatap ukiran yang didasarkan pada sebuah kisah klasik terkenal, Perang Troya. Namun di malam gelap ini, bagi Iolanthe yang dilihatnya hanyalah gambar kesedihan dan penderitaan.

Diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali, namun tak ada seorangpun atau bahkan satu suarapun yang membalasnya kecuali gema ketukan itu sendiri. Gadis it kembali mengetuknya, namun sama, tak ada reaksi. Nihil.

Tak berani mengambil resiko, gadis berkebangsaan Prancis itu mendorong pintu besar itu perlahan, berusaha agar suara deritannya tak membuat rasa ingin tahu seseorang yang diharapkan kehadirannya datang.

Kamar itu cukup terang dengan empat buah lentera di masing-masing sudut ruangan, kamar yang ditinggali Naruto sendirian itu memiliki ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan kamar yang diberikan pihak sekolahan kepada Iolanthe, belum lagi dia masih harus membaginya dengan ketiga gadis lainnya.

"Na…Naruto?" panggil gadis itu pelan, namun tak ada yang menjawabnya. Diperhatikannya ruangan itu dengan seksama. Ranjang berukuran king size dengan kelambu berwarna kelabu mewah masih tampak rapi. Sebuah lemari pakaian dan sebuah rak buku juga masih pada tempatnya. Meja dengan penerangan lilin dengan sebotol tinta dan sebuah pena bulu pun tak tampak mencurigakan di matanya.

Namun Iolanthe merasa ada yang tak lengkap di dalamnya, ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang hanya terasa kurang saat Naruto harus pergi entah kemana mempertaruhkan nyawa atas nama misi yang diberikan.

Iolanthe tersentak, dengan perlahan dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah meja. Saat itu juga Macaroon yang dibawanya terjatuh dan hancur berantakan di lantai batu kamar kekasihnya. Tiga benda sudah hilang dari atas meja itu lengkap dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka tepat di halaman tengahnya.

_I've killed my girlfriend's father._

_and I probably would have killed someone important to my best friend._

_but this I do for you guys._

_so that your hand is not stained with blood._

_I'm sorry, Io, Naruko, Michael._

_I'm very fond of you._

Io membaca tulisan tangan Naruto dengan wajah memucat. Lalu sedetik kemudian tubuh gadis itu ambruk bersamaan dengan perasaan ngeri atas hilangnya tiga benda di kamar itu.

Sebuah Glock-17.

Selongsong peluru.

Dan sebuah belati panjang.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah menyadari keanehan sahabatnya sejak pemuda itu kembali untuk makan malam setelah mendapatkan misi baru. Bukan berarti Michael bersikap aneh, malah sebaliknya. Pemuda itu bersikap sangat alami. Biasanya dia akan menambah kadar es dalam dirinya setelah mendapatkan misi. Namun hari ini dia berbeda, dia tampak biasa-biasa saja, dia bahkan tersenyum sedikit saat Naruko menanyainya. Jika sudah begini, pasti ada sesuatu.

Dan kecurigaan pemuda itu terbukti saat dia memutuskan untuk menyelinap ke ruang John Lincoln untuk mencari tahu siapa target Michael hari ini.

Naruto hanya dapat terkesiap saat melihat foto target Michael, seorang gadis yang usianya tampak baru berkisar dua puluh satu atau dua puluh dua tahunan. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, bukan juga kenyataan kalau di usia semuda itu sang gadis telah menjadi dalang pembebasan banyak narapidana di dunia akhir-akhir ini.

Namun…

Naruto melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas jauh di hadapannya. Sambil menggenggam erat pistolnya dia melangkah tanpa suara mendekati sosok yang sekarang tengah berjongkok mengamati seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah berjalan menuju sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir di sana.

Setelah berada tepat di belakang sosok itu, dia segera menekankan Glocknya ke kepala sosok itu. "Siapa kau?" desisnya pelan.

"Hah? Nii-chan?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada bingung.

Naruto melongo mendengar suara yang sudah sangat akrab baginya itu. Dia menarik lepas bagian atas jubah yang menutupi kepala sosok itu hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis dengan warna rambut senada dengan rambutnya dengan model twintail tengah nyengir di hadapannya dengan wajah kaku. "Naruko? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sama seperti yang Nii-chan lakukan, mengawasi Michael." Jawab sang gadis sambil menyingrai menyebalkan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari asramamu? Bukankah pintunya sudah dikunci?"

Gadis itu merogoh sakunya dan memamerkan sebuah pisau lipat dengan kawat tipis yang dibawanya. "Untuk apa punya kemampuan kalau tak digunakan."

"Menyesal rasa telah memberikan pisau lipat itu padamu, Naruko." Gumam Naruto kecil, namun dalam hati dia merasa bangga pada adik kembarnya itu. Lalu dia teringat kembali dia berada di sini. "Naruko, kau sudah mengikuti Michael dari tadi?"

"Ya."

"Apa ada hal ganjil yang kau temukan?"

Naruko tampak berfikir sejenak. "Tidak ada. Kecuali kalau kau merasa peti berwarna hitam di belakang mobil itu hal ganjil. Tadi Michael sempat bicara dengan benda itu, dia berkata dia akan pergi atau semacamnya, entahlah, aku tak terlalu mendengarkan."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Apa yang sudah kau duga?" tuntut gadis bermata azzurite itu tajam, perasaan kalut kembali membuncah di dadanya.

"…"

"KATAKAN!" gadis itu menjerit dengan suara pelan saat kakak kembarnya tak kunjung menjawab kata-katanya.

Naruto membuang mukanya. "Setelah misi ini selesai. Michael akan…"

Pemuda itu menelan air ludahnya dengan berat.

"…bunuh diri."

.

.

.

Keterangan:

Suku kata:

sol que cae en amor con usted : matahari jatuh cinta padamu (Spanish)

Bueno : enak (Spanish)

Merci : terimakasih (French)

Droit? : benar? (French)

das ist, was passiert, wenn ein Mädchen verliebt.: itulah yang terjadi ketika gadis jatuh cinta (German)

Si : ya (Spanish)


	5. Chapter 4

"Ja… JANGAN BERCANDA NII-CHAN!" jerit sang gadis sambil mencengkram bagian depan jubah hitam yang dikenakan Naruto.

Naruto membuang muka, tak ingin melihat ekspresi kecewa yang menghantui wajah manis adiknya. "Maaf, Naruko. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya."

Cengkraman Naruko melonggar, tubuhnya terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tangannya mencengkram surai-surai pirang itu frustasi. "Tidak mungkin… Michael tak akan mungkin melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu. Tidak mungkin! TIDAK!"

Mendengar rancauan tak jelas dari bibir adiknya membuat Naruto Uzumaki mengerang pendek. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil gadis itu dengan segenap perasaannya sebagai seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adik perempuannya. "Aku tahu kau sedih, Naruko. Aku tahu… karenanya aku… aku pasti akan membawa pulang Michael dengan selamat. Aku janji." Bisiknya lembut di telinga adik kembarnya itu.

Kini Naruko langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakaknya itu. "Do…Doui imidesuka (Apa maksudmu), Nii-chan?!"

"Akan kugantikan Michael melakukan misi ini."

.

.

.

Michael duduk dengan tenang di jok belakang mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang akan segera membawanya ke lapangan pelepas landasan hellicopter yang akan mengudarakannya ke negara entah di mana. Sebuah perasaan aneh berkecamuk dalam hatinya saat teringat akan gadis yang ditinggalkannya selamanya di tempat terkutuk itu.

"'Ruko…Naruko…" gumamnya menyebut nama gadis yang telah mencuri setengah hatinya dan memenjarakannya itu.

"Kau tampaknya benar-benar mencintai gadis Jepang itu, heh." Ejek seorang pria berambut hitam yang duduk di hadapannya sambil mengendarai mobil dengan tenang. "Kalau kau memang tak mau berpisah dengannya, seharusnya kau tolak saja misi ini, bodoh."

"Berhenti mengejekku, John Lincoln! Ingat juga kalau setelah misi ini berakhir, kau tak akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang kau cintai itu!" tukas Michael sambil memalingkan pandangannya pada gambaran kegelapan belantara di malam hari. "Menakutkan sekali melihatmu setenang ini, padahal kau tahu setelah ini setengah hatimu akan mati."

Sebuah tawa sinis berkumandang lirih dari bibir pria berkulit pucat itu. "Kau salah, Michael. Dia bukan gadisku. Dia wanitaku." Katanya dengan nada seolah ingin menangis. "Aku mencintainya. Karena itu aku tak akan kehilangan setengah hatiku. Tapi seluruhnya."

"Kau…kau juga…" bisik pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan yang duduk di belakangnya tak percaya. "Tak kusangka, kau itu incest, John Lincoln. Tak ingatkah kau jika dia adikmu sendiri!"

Pria yang sedang mengemudi itu tertawa sinis kembali. "Itulah yang aku sesalkan, kenapa kami harus sedarah? Andai saja dia bukan adik kandungku sendiri. Andai saja kami terlahir sebagai sepupu. Pasti semua ini tak akan terjadi."

"Salahkan saja Tuhan kalau begitu." Tukas Michael sarkasme.

Suasana kembali hening. Michael mendengarkan nyanyian malam yang dikeluarkan oleh makhluk-makhluk nokturnal saat mereka mulai beranjak mendekati lapangan lepas landas yang menjadi tempat semula. Mobil itu mendarat dengan mulus di tempat parkir yang telah disediakan. Di hadapan mereka tengah berdiri sebuah burung besi kecil berwarna htam, bukan hellicopter seperti biasanya. Michael mengangguk paham. Sebuah hellicopter tak akan mampu menerbangkan tiga orang pria dan sebuah peti mati sekaligus.

Dia sudah hendak membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari benda itu andaisaja sebuah suara bariton tak membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Bukankah kau malah yang lebih dekat dengannya, Michael. Kau bahkan berbagi darah yang sama dengannya."

.

.

.

**Flash Back (Naruko POV)**

"Hei, kenapa kamu menangis?" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menyapaku itu.

"Dare ga?(siapa?)" tanyaku saat menatap wajah tak dikenal itu. Wajah seorang anak lelaki seusiaku yang memiliki kulit seputih salju dengan mata dan rambut berwarna sama seperti warna langit saat malam yang tak kukenal. "Anata Dare? (Siapa kamu?)" ulangku pada anak itu sambil beringsut mundur karena ketakutan.

Anak itu tampak bingung mendengar ucapanku yang baginya terdengar tak memiliki arti. "Em… kau bisa bahasa Inggris?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Y…ya, sedikit." Jawabku masih sambil beringsut mundur mencoba membuat jarak sejauh mungkin darinya. "Ka…kamu siapa?" tanyaku dalam bahasa Inggris yang sempat kupelajari sebentar di sekolahku yang sebelumnya.

"Michael, Michael Mckenzie." Jawab pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Ragu-ragu aku menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Aku Naruko Uzumaki." Jawabku sambil menggenggam tangan berwarna putih pucat yang mengingatkanku akan warna mutiara. "A-aku, aku berasal dari Jepang." Sedikit tergagap aku menyebutkan asalku.

"Kau menangis. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda itu sambil duduk di sampingku. "Apa ada yang membuatmu sedih?"

Aku menunduk, "Naru-nii, dia… dia di-dikurung karena… karena berusaha pergi da-dari tempat ini…" tersendat-sendat aku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Su-sudah dua hari di-dia tidak terlihat, a-aku takut di-dia kenapa-napa."

Anak lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti sambil menggenggam tanganku erat, memberikan proteksi dan afeksinya padaku. "Kakakmu bernama Naruto Uzumaki, benar?"

Aku terbelalak mendengat nama Naru-nii desebut oleh bibir pucat itu. "Kau, kau me-mengenal kakakku? Di-dimana dia?" tanyaku sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Michael keras. "Bagaimana kabarnya?! Ka-katakan padaku!"

"Dia tak terlalu baik." Jawaban anak berambut dark blue itu langsung membuat tubuhku lemas, aku kembali terisak kecil membayangkan keadaan kakakku. "Dia dipukuli beberapa hari ini karena terus memberontak, padahal kalau dia menurut, mereka pasti sudah membebaskannya."

"Naru-nii… Naru-nii…" tangisku dengan tubuh menggigil kecil, aku terus memanggil namanya dengan suara lirih, berharap dia akan datang meski aku tahu bahwa Naru-nii tak akan mendengar panggilanku padanya karena saat ini dia sedang meringis kesakitan karena lebam di seluruh tubuhnya. "Gomen, Naru-nii…" lirihku perih. Andai saja aku tak mengatakan ingin pulang, ini semua pasti tak akan terjadi. Ini salahku. Salahku!

"Berhentilah menangis." Michael berkata dengan nada memerintahku.

Aku menatap jalang padanya. "Mana mungkin! Kau tak mengerti perasaanku! Karena tak mengerti, kau bisa dengan tenang bicara seperti itu! Kau tak tahu rasanya kehilangan keluargamu satu-satunya!" kuluapakan kemarahanku pada pemuda itu.

"Kata siapa aku tak tahu. Aku juga…"

**Flash Back End**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Kita sudah lepas landas, Naruko." Naruto menginformasikan keadaan mereka pada adik kembarnya yang saat ini sedang meringkuk ketakutan dalam gelapnya peti mati.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, meski ia tahu kakaknya tak akan dapat melihatnya. Dia mulai menyesali pilihannya untuk mengendarai peti mati ini sebagai transportasi untuk mengejar Michael dan menghentikannya bunuh diri.

Jangan tanya siapa yang menjebol gembok besat yang mengunci peti mati ini.

Hanya butuh waktu dua detik saja bagi Naruko untuk membuka gembok yang bahkan ukurannya itu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan kedua kepalan tagannya digabung jadi satu. Dia bahkan bisa menguncinya lagi setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam peti mati itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, Naruko memang benar-benar 'kriminil kelas kakap yang berbahaya.'.

Dan Naruko berjanji, tingkat kebahayaannya akan lebih besar lagi karena saat ini ditangannya sudah tergenggam sebuah belati sepanjang tiga puluh centi pemberian kakaknya. Gadis itu sudah pernah menjajal sendiri tingkat ketajaman benda itu. Katakanlah, hanya dengan sekali sabetan kuat saja kepala seseorang dapat langsung menggelinding di tanah.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mati, Michael. Meski itu berarti aku harus menjadi seorang pembunuh." Tekadnya pelan.

Tanpa disadarinya, kakak kembar yang bagaikan duplikatnya itu ikut membuat sebuah tekad yang dikobarkan dalam hati. 'Hanya satu orang yang boleh menambah dosanya. Dan orang itu adalah A. K. U.'

.

.

.

Michael melirik sedikit pada jam tangan yang melingkar elegan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Angka dua romawi yang tercetak klasik di jam pinjaman itu tampak sudah tertinggal beberapa mili dari jarum pendek yang menunjuknya.

Sebenarnya misi Michael sangat mudah kali ini, dia hanya diminta membunuh seorang wanita yang tampak berusia dua puluh atau dua puluh satu tahun yang merupakan dalang dari pembebasan narapidana akhir-akhir ini.

Dia tak perlu lagi mencari data dan informasi di mana keberadaan wanita setengah iblis itu karena pihak kepolisian Inggris yang menyewanya telah mengatakan jika mereka sudah dapat melacak secara akurat tempat wanita itu berada.

Lorong-lorong panjang dan gelap diantara bangunan-bangunan tua kumuh yang terdapat di salah satu sudut kota London yang terlupakan adalah teritori wanita itu menurut data yang dberikan padanya. Tepatnya di sebuah gedung bernomorkan tiga belas di mantan kawasan elite bernama Sunny Palace itu.

Michael menatap gedung kumuh di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. 'Tampaknya Kastil Rose Academi masih lebih baik.' Pikirnya sambil masuk ke gedung itu. Tangan kanannya merogoh jas hitam yang dikenakannya dan bersiaga di depan senjatanya. Siapa tahu ada sekawanan musuh atau jebakan tak terduga yang sudah disiapkan wanita itu.

Namun Michael terpaksa menelan kekecewaannya karena satu-satunya tanda adanya kehidupan di tempat itu adalah suara nyanyian lirih yang mengalun di sebuah ruang di ujung lorong yang ditelusurinya saat ini.

"Gloomy Sunday." Dengusnya saat mendengar lirik sendu dari lagu yang mendapatkan gelar sebagai lagu pembunuh itu.

Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu dengan sebuah tendangan keras. Diacungkannya Glock-17 yang begitu dibanggakannya tu ke arah satu-satunya entitas yang tampak pada ruangan itu.

Entitas yang menarik atensinya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang wanita yang sedang bersenandung dengan nada sedih sambil duduk di hadapan sebuah kanvas yang sudah hampir selesai dilukisinya. Tampaknya wanita berambut hitam sepanjang pantat dengan kulit sepucat mayat itu tak terlalu peduli pada kehadiran pemuda yang tengah membidikkan pistolnya secara akurat.

"Ah… kau lama sekali datangnya!" seru wanita yang terlihat seolah berusia dua puluh tahun akibat make-up spesial dan sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya. "Aku sudah bosan menunggumu sejak tadi! Padahal kupikir tak akan lama, habisnya kan kita masih satu negara." Katanya dengan suara tenang yang seolah melengkapi senyum beku di wajahnya.

Michael mengerang kesal. "Senyummu itu seolah mengundangku untuk membunuhmu, tahu!"

"Ah… kau jahat sekali padaku? Tak adakah pelukan kangen atau sekedar basa-basi busuk untuk merayakan pertemuan kita?" kata gadis itu sambil melanjutkan kegiatan melukis yang telah menjadi hobinya sejak kecil itu. "Lihatlah. Bukankah lukisanku sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dulu? Ternyata prediksiku mengenai wajahmu tak jauh meleset meski sudah lama kita tak bertemu ya."

"Behenti membicarakan masa lalu. Saat ini aku Michael McKenzie. Aku bukan lagi Michael Lincoln yang selalu kau ingat!" tukas Michael kasar.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kok." Jawab wanita itu lugas. "Aku juga sudah berubah kok. Sekarang aku Barbara Mars, seorang kriminal kelas kakap yang tengah menjadi sasaran Hunter kan?"

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu." Kata Michael sambil mengarahkan bidikannya tepat pada dada kiri gadis yang masih saja acuh padanya dan lebih memilih memusatkan atensinya pada kanvas dihadapannya yang sudah didominasi warna hitam. "Mikayla." Dia menyebutkan nama asli gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mendongak menatap mata Michael yang sanada dengan warna matanya. "Ah, aku merindukan saat-saat kau memanggilku seperti itu, lho. Michael." Katanya sambil tersenyum miris. "Padahal jika bukan kau yang datang tapi 'dia' ini pasti akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia untuk kami berdua. Tapi mati bersama dengan adik kembarku sendiripun bukan hal yang buruk juga, toh nanti dia pasti akan menyusul kita juga."

"Apa maksudmu, Mikayla!"

"Ck, ck, ck. Michael yang sempurna. Tampan, memiliki sifat dingin yang cool, bertubuh atletis namun tetap ringan dan kuat, mata yang memiliki kekuatan pengelihatan 2.0 dan pendengaran yang kuat…" gadis itu tersenyum penuh misteri. "Hanya satu saja kekuranganmu. Indra penciuman yang tak dapat berfungsi."

"Apa sebenarnya rencanamu?!"

Mikayla atau Barbara menggeleng perlahan. "Ya Tuhan, ternyata memang benar. Karena kesalahanku, kau sampai tak dapat mencium bau bensin sepekat ini…" katanya dengan nada yang seolah benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Michael menggeram pelan. "Kalau mau bunuh diri, lakukan saja sendiri. Jangan ajak aku turut serta juga."

"Eeeeeh? Lalu buat apa kau memesan peti mati?" katanya sok polos. Saat Michel sudah hendak membuka kembali mulutnya, gadis itu melanjutkan. "Kau tak perlu tahu dari mana aku mengetahuinya, my little brother."

"Kau sudah gila!"

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan tertawa keras. "Ini adalah akhir yang pantas bagi kita!" jeritnya. "Permaisuri iblis dalam kobaran api dan Pangeran iblis yang menjadi abu. Kita lahir dari darah yang sama dan mati pada takdir yang sama juga! Jeritan iblis dan setan menjadi satu meruntuhkan surga! Hahahaha!" tawanya penuh kegilaan.

Michael hanya terdiam sambil menatap gadis yang kini menyambar lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang untuk lukisannya dan melemparkannya ke dinding menciptakan sebuah kobaran api yang maha dasyat.

Asap tebal mulai terbentuk meracuni paru-paru kedua manusia itu hingga membuat mereka jatuh akibat rasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga di ruang dengan suhu yang amat tinggi itu. 'Dengan begini, John takkan membuang-buang pelurunya sia-sia untuk membunuhku.' Pikirnya sambil menutup mata, menunggu iblis neraka menjemputnya untuk mengantarnya pada siksaan api yang jauh lebih panas dari api yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"MICHAEL!" samar pemuda itu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara cempreng yang sangat disukainya.

"Naruko…" dia mendesahkan nama itu. Nama pemilik suara yang memanggilnya dalam halusinasi saat akan mati.

Ya halusinasi. Jika saja saat itu dia tak melihat sosok seorang gadis yang membungkuk di sampingnya. Menjulang di samping gadis itu berdiri seorang pemuda yang tengah dengan sigap menembakkan Glock miliknya pada Mikayla.

DOR!

"Ugh!" gadis itu mencengkram betis pucatnya yang terkena tembakan.

"Naruto, Naruko? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Michael bertanya tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja untuk menolongmu kan?"

.

.

.

TBC

…

**OK, maaf karena saya tak pernah membalas PM karena biasanya saya lupa. Sedang saat ini saya tak bisa membalasnya karena saya terburu-buru.**

**Gomeeeen….**

**Oh ya, adakah yang bisa menebak siapakah Mikayla ini dalam karya asli Om Masashi? Tepatnya Fem siapakah Mikayla ini?**

**Maaf jika saya lama update, karena saya sempat ingin men-discontinued kan FF ini. -_-'**

**Tapi berhubung ada teman yang memaksa saya untuk mempublisnya lagi, yah saya ikuti saja kata-katanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mai Narazaki**


End file.
